


Distance

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Singer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel only sings in the shower, which leaves Dean to sit outside the door to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thingy I wrote. Oh and by the way I reference a lot of songs in this so here are those songs just so you can get the tune idk. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHwI7w0rfHY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZYgIrqELFw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhGyDJMFqoQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBBOgWjnl4M
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I got that sunshine. It’s like the world is mine. I can’t deny I'm feeling good. Feeling good. Can’t stop from smiling. A bottled lighting. I can’t deny I’m feeling good." Castiel can sing. He can sing. And he can sing well. Very well. But he's a little stage fright, so no one has heard him sing. He only sings in the shower like right now or when he knows he's alone.

He lives with his best friend, Dean. They’ve been friends since college. And Dean loves Cas' voice. Cas is like a siren pulling in Dean by his voice. Dean always sits outside the bathroom door in the morning just so he can hear him sing.

Cas switches song "It’s a cold place, and they say it gets colder. Your bundled now wait till you get older. But the meteor men beg to differ judging by the hole in the satellite picture. The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. My world's on fire, how bout yours? That’s the way I like it, and I never get bored."

Dean's already sitting outside with his eyes closed listening to Cas' voice. He hums along to the songs he knows.

Cas shuts off the water and grabs a towel. He dries himself off as he continues to sing "I have often dreamed of a far off place. Where the great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is where I’m meant to be. I am on my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong."

Cas turns to the mirror with the towel wrapped around his waist. He stops his singing to brush his teeth. This is usually the time where Dean fakes sleeping so Cas won’t know he was listening to him. But today Dean didn't want to.

Cas spit and rinsed.  "Make sure to keep my distance. Say, "I love you," when you're not listening. How long 'til we call this love, love, love?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "Dean"

That caught Dean's ears. He opened his eyes wide. _Oh no_ He slowly stands up and walks away from the bathroom before running towards his room and landing on his bed. He covers himself in the blanket while he "sleeps". _Did Cas sing that last song for me? About me?_

Cas stepped out of the bathroom and walked past Dean's room to get to his own. He closed the door and got dressed.

Dean never moved from under his blankets. When Cas was done he walked over to Dean's room and knocked on the door even though it was open. "Wake up Dean." He flashed the light on and off. Dean didn’t move. Cas sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Come on Dean, it’s time to wake up. It’s a brand new day." He poked at the bundle under the covers. "Deannnn"

He tried shaking him awake but he wouldn’t move. "Ugh fine" He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned back around confused.

"Dean?"

Dean took the blankets off and stood up without letting go of Cas' wrist. "So I'll make sure to keep my distance. Say, "I love you," when you're not listening. And how long can we keep this up, up, up?" Dean didn’t sing it, cause he can’t sing. But he said it, and he meant it.

Cas stared. "But-"

"I really like your voice Cas"

Cas turned his head towards the door "But-" Dean pulled his chin towards him.

"I never even knew. I’m sorry" He leaned a little bit forward and brought his lips to Cas'. Cas lips were nice and firm against his own. And it felt perfect.

Cas broke away and smiled "I hate you, you know that?"

Dean laughed "Yeah I’m the worst roommate ever"


End file.
